


one in the same

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: on a calm, beautiful night, sniper and scout share secrets





	one in the same

**Author's Note:**

> hey lads im working on a bit of a longer fic rn but im busy with skool and commissions so.. :| here is this until then teehee stay tuned

Sitting on the roof of Sniper’s van, Scout anxiously kicks his legs back and forth. Sniper is sitting beside him, a faint smile on his face as he gazes at the stars. The night is pleasantly cool; the full moon shines above them and the chirps of crickets fill the air. For once, there is peace among the chaotic base they call home.

Scout weighs his options. This is probably the best time to tell him. But he’s scared! But he doesn’t want Sniper finding out from someone else.. But he’s _scared_. He does mental gymnastics, trying to figure out every possible outcome of this conversation. He imagines a lot of bad ones. A _lot_. Stomach churning, he tries to think rationally. 

 _I’ll never know unless I do it, right?_ He picks at his hand wraps. Fiddles with his dog tags. Anything to delay the nerve-wracking thing he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he steels himself and takes the shot.

“Hey, uhh.. Snipes?”

Sniper raises an eyebrow, turning to face him. “Yeah?”

“Do you know about, err—” He turns away. Despite the cool night, he can feel himself burning up. His voice is meek when he continues, “Do you know about gay people?”

“Yeah, why? Are you one?”

“What— No! I mean, I don’t know—” He chokes on his words and pauses to regain his composure. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire — he knows what that’s like from a few incidents involving Pyro. “Ok, look. Do you know about.. people who change their gender?”

Sniper nods. “You mean transgender?”

Scout’s eyes light up, and he hopes it’s not noticeable. “Yeah! So, um..” He’s losing confidence again. He tries to get it all out before he can think twice. “I’m tellin’ you this because I trust you and.. and you’re my best friend. I’m one of them.”

With his head hanging low, he’s unable to see Sniper’s reaction. He doesn’t really wanna see anyway.

“Really?” He feels a hand on his shoulder. “Scout, look at me, mate.”

Reluctantly, Scout picks his head up and meets his friend’s gaze. To his surprise and sweet, sweet relief, it’s full of understanding and compassion. 

“Look.” Sniper lifts up his shirt, revealing a prominent horizontal scar right underneath his pectoral. Scout’s a bit confused, but certainly glad Sniper isn’t screaming at him.

“What’s that?”

Sniper cracks a smile. “Bilateral mastectomy. Got _them_ removed, if you know what I mean. I’m just like you, mate.”

Scout’s eyes widen. “Wait, you mean—” A hand flies over his mouth. Before he can stop himself, his arms are flinging around the other man. Sniper returns the embrace without hesitation.

“I thought I was alone,” Scout murmurs. “Thought I was some kinda freak. God, this is frickin’ sweet.”

Sniper laughs, patting his friend on the back before pulling away. “Between you and me..” He looks around, then drops his voice to a whisper as if anyone was there to hear. “I think Pyro might be like us too. That’s a third of our team. I reckon we should start a club.”

“I’d be president,” Scout boasts, back to his cocky self since the anxiety had melted away. “How does ‘The Transgender Trio’ sound?”

“Ridiculous. I love it.”

Scout reaches over and playfully punches him on the shoulder, nearly knocking him off his own van. “Yeah, I knew you would!”


End file.
